cheesecake_jrfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events in Cheesecake, Jr.
This is a chronological list of events that happened or were mentioned in the series. Note that dates marked with "circa" are approximate, not exact. BC *'Circa 400 million BC': Cheesecake, Jr.'s soul is born. It inhabits its first life in a primitive fish. *'Circa 70 million BC': Troodon, Cheesecake Jr.'s ancestral species, develops and roams during the age of dinosaurs. Cheesecake Jr. lives a very significant reincarnation at this time. *'Circa 65.5 million BC': Extinction of most - but not all - nonavian dinosaurs. The survivors will evolve into dinosaur-people. *'Circa 2 million BC': CJ's ancestor discovers art, but an ancestor from another generation ends up destroying it. Meanwhile, other relatives of his search for insects. *'Circa 20,000 BC': Kigku Junku lives. His father Kigku Sejjor unsuccessfully invents many new inventions ranging from the bow-and-arrow (his only successful invention) to the television (which is just a rock that carries amber with flippable drawings on it). *'Circa 8000 BC': Cheesecake's Neolithic ancestors live. *'Circa 300 BC': CJ's Chinese ancestors develop more unsuccessful - but more advanced - inventions. Year 0 to 1500 *'3 BC - 45 AD': Carlius Williamsicus the Second lives in the Roman Empire. *'Circa 980 AD': Founding of Suchishire, the first successful Dinosaur City. Its name means "City of Crocodiles." *'Circa 1115 AD': Cheesecake, Jr. arrives in the past and meets the king of England, while getting a taste of the nobleman's life. *'1200 AD': Suchishire reaches its peak power, with modern political rights, advanced medicine, and even a high literacy rate. It is dubbed "the most advanced city in Europe". *'Circa 1210 AD': Charles of Suchishire lives. With one of his father's potions, he is able to travel around the world and discover new land. He keeps it a secret. *'Circa 1250 AD': The city of Deining, China is invaded by Jenghis Khan. *'1400s AD': Cheesecake, Jr.'s ancestors live in Italy and are merchants. 1500 to 1800 *'1502-1569': Al-seejay lives in the Ottoman Empire. *'Circa 1600': Suchishire is abandoned. CJ's ancestors move to the American colony of Virginia, where many of them will stay. *'1735': George Russel is born. *'1757': Cheesecake, Jr.'s great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather George Williams is born. *'1777': George Russel and his followers are expelled from the eastern Virginia colony during the American Revolution, so they move west. *'1779': Dinosaur City is founded as an army fort. *'1780': Dinosaur City is turned into an actual city, and is named "Reptopolis" after the large dinosaur-person population. *'1797': George Russel is killed, and a 250-year policy is put in place, that no humans are allowed to visit or even know about the city. 1800 to 1900 *'1820': Cheesecake, Jr.'s great-great-great-great-grandfather lives in Vienna. He is another unsuccessful inventor. *'Circa 1840': Dinosaur City's population reaches 100. *'1848': Cheesecake, Jr.'s great-great-great-grandfather, "Chuck the Kid" is born in Austria-Hungary. *'1852': Chuck moves to the United States. *'1859': The city refuses to capture any slaves caught in the city. *'1862': Chuck the Kid fights against the notorious Reptopolis Jack. *'1863': West Virginia splits away from the rest of Virginia. The city is now in West Virginia. *'1864': Another ancestor of Cheesecake, Jr., Willowtree Williams, serves in the Civil War. *'1877': Dinosaur City is the first to use electricity. *'1890': Cheesecake, Sr.'s fashion sense goes out of style. *'1897': A car is built this time. 113 years later, it is given to Cheesecake, Sr. for $50. 1900 to 1950 *'1902': Vrank Krena is born in Austria-Hungary. *'1915': Vrank moves to America. *'1920s': Vrank is a popular tennis star. *'1925': Cheesecake, Jr.'s great-grandfather Bob Williams, Sr. is born. *'1930s': Dinosaur City thrives during the Great Depression. Root beer is popular, and electric lights brighten up the city. *'1939': The lights are dimmed and new regulations are made to follow the 250-year policy. *'1943-1945': Vrank Krena serves in World War 2 but breaks his ankle during the war. 1950 to 1970 *'April 1950': Bob Williams, Jr. (CJ's granfather) is born in Minnesota. *'1957': Bob gets obsessed with space travel and builds model spaceships. *'1960': The Dinosaur City Museum is built. *'1960s': Vrank returns to Czechoslovakia. *'1967': Bob gets a job working at a mess hall. 1970 to 1980 *'1974': Bob has his first child, Carl Williams. Later, in another timeline, CJ accidentally causes Bob to divorce with his wife Anne Williams. *'1974': Bob becomes a disco-dancer. *'1977': Cheesecake, Sr. is born. *'1978': Cathy is born. 1980 to 1990 *'1980': This is the time when Bob Williams, Sr. thinks the comic first started. This is untrue. *'1984': Cheesecake, Sr. becomes interested in video games, and often visits the Dinosaur City Video Arcade. *'1986': Bob Williams, Sr. falls into a pit of depression when his favorite music is finally unpopular and his age begins to catch up with him. *'1988': Cathy buys a video game system, and begins to like it. 1990 to 2000 2000 to 2010 2010 to 2013 2013 to 2200 *'2017': Cheesecake, Jr. goes into politics. His first campaign is for mayor of Dinosaur City. *'2020s': Cheesecake, Jr. marries Melissa. He then has a child named Cheesecake III. Michael lives on a moon base. *'2040': Cheesecake, Jr. successfully wins the presidential election. *'2047': The 250-year policy is now void. Humans are allowed to come into and out of Dinosaur City as they please. *'2053': Young Cheesecake, Jr. arrives in World War 3. *'2060': Cheesecake, Sr. dies. *'2093': Cheesecake, Jr. dies. *'2097': Original proposed date of World War 3, as seen in Cheesecake, Jr. in The Future. Minnesota is said to have seceded from the United States by this point. *'2113': Young Cheesecake, Jr. arrives in the future again, meeting his future great-grandson. 2200 onward *'2270': Proposed birth date of John Williams. *'2302': The forwards time machine is patented. *'2311': At this point, the earth is much colder, and Dinosaur City is a futuristic wonderland. Cheesecake, Jr. and his friend Ron Hinkleton arrive at this point and meet John Williams, Cheesecake, Jr.'s great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson. However, CJ's time machine is destroyed by John the Dilophosaur, and CJ is chased by him. The duo of CJ and Ron disappear after this point. *'2312': John goes on a space adventure, and CJ rearrives. They end up opening a portal to a universe where Earth is ruled by dinosaur-people. *'2414': CJ arrives in World War 4. *'6000': All the cities in the world are destroyed by a war with post-atomic age weapons. *'Circa 10,000': CJ again arrives in the distant future. *'Circa 540,000 AD': CJ arrives in the middle of an ice age, and nearly freezes to death. He then travels in time again. *'Circa 60 million AD': CJ notices that ostrich-people rule the Earth. *'Circa 200 million AD': CJ arrives. By now, West Virginia is a desert. *'1 billion AD': CJ arrives in a future with completely unfamiliar vegetation and strange sentient species. *'4 billion AD': CJ makes another arrival. *'4.8 billion AD': Earth is destroyed. *'5 billion AD': A new star is formed where the sun was, and causes new planets to form. *'11 billion AD': At this point, a new planet has formed an is inhabited by "fish-chip" people who can master backwards time travel. *'300 quadrillion AD': The end of the universe. Category:Events Category:Timeline